


【良堂】饿狼传说（007AU）

by YetiLiYe



Category: DYS, 德云社
Genre: 007AU, Agent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: 军需官良x特工堂





	【良堂】饿狼传说（007AU）

饿狼传说（007AU）

军需官良x特工堂

 

 

1.

 

“前方五百米右转。”耳机里穿来那个令人安心的小奶音儿。

 

他露出自信的一笑，看了看后视镜里逐渐被他甩开的黑车，猛地一拧方向盘变道。不为别的，只为听到耳机里那个人的突然紧张的呼吸。

 

“右转，前面有个暗巷，拐进去。”语气变得有些无奈。

 

“我每次都觉得你像个语音导航。”他一边听话地转动方向盘拐进暗巷，一边不满地吐槽。他可听过别人家的军需官是怎么指挥的，就比如那个那个小妖精，连撒娇带撩人的，听的人鸡皮疙瘩一地一地的往下掉。

 

“那我以后就给您车里安一个师父语音版的导航，您看成吗？”语言攻击对他无效，耳机里的声音依然是毫无波动的语调。

 

拿他有什么办法呢？怼不过自己家军需官的孟鹤堂把车开到小巷的尽头，本应是死路的地方，一道砖墙缓缓升起，后面是一条密道。踩一脚油门冲进去，背后的砖墙又落下。

 

“那我还是更喜欢听你的声音。”唉，两个人总得有一个宠着哄着呗。

 

“嗯。”漫不经心的发出了一声单音节，耳机那头的人吐了一口气，“得，下班儿了。”然后语音挂断了。

 

孟鹤堂有点生气了。哪儿有这样的，语气冷淡就算了，不等他一起回家也罢了，连一声再见都没有，明明都是搭档，你瞧瞧那两个。

 

成功返回基地总部一下车，孟鹤堂就瞅见那边穿着一身西装和自己一样刚下班儿的杨九郎手里拎着黄焖鸡的外卖，一溜小跑跑到玻璃门前抱着肩膀等待的小妖精，笑的一脸殷勤，本来就没有的眼睛眯得快连缝儿都没有了。张云雷更是腻歪地就跟没骨头一样直接贴在了杨九郎身上，嘴里还粘腻地喊着，九郎，九郎，我想你。

 

嗨，咱俩不刚才还打电话呢嘛？

 

见不着你，我就想你。

 

行行，咱回家，回家让我看看你到底有多想我……

 

讨厌，你个污郎！

 

……

 

你听听，你听听？这都是什么污言秽语？简直不堪入耳啊！！

 

孟鹤堂撅着嘴不高兴地甩上车门，想着周九良肯定在他一回到基地的时候就直接下班儿了，心里挺不是滋味儿的，再看到旁边两个虐狗的，他就更难受了，偏偏张云雷临走还跟他打了个招呼：“嗨！小哥哥，你也下班啦？九良呢？是不是又撇下你先走啦？”

 

孟鹤堂恨恨地咬住嘴唇，奶凶奶凶地朝张云雷光瞪眼没说话。张云雷了然又得意地冲他飞了个媚眼，美滋儿美滋儿地拉着杨九郎走了。

 

只剩下孟鹤堂一个人孤苦伶仃形单影只，上交了被他玩儿坏了失灵的电子产品和武器后，心虚地想着明天九良肯定又会抱怨说他战损太高，烧饼又会嘲笑他说他是孟鹤破坏堂，干爹又会一脸凝重地给他开会教育他资金问题紧张，电子产品研发不易blabla之类的了。

 

明明成功完成了任务，结束了为期一周的出差，并且获得了一周的假期，怎么他心情一点也好不起来，反而更加沉重了呢？

 

 

 

2.

 

拖着劳累又沉重的步伐走回家中，孟鹤堂此时是身心俱疲，结束任务就已经快凌晨十二点，再收拾收拾回家，这一下儿更是一两点了。自己家的军需官年龄小，得保证睡眠，估计早早地就回到家上床睡觉了。

 

出差了一星期，虽说两个人一直保持着联系，但也仅限于工作上的联系。他的军需官从来不会在工作时期夹杂一点私人感情，更是连一句想念都没有，他永远都是冷静自持地帮助自己化险为夷，仿佛他们两个人仅仅只是同事关系。对此很不满的孟鹤堂跟周九良提过不止一次两次。“咱们偶尔聊聊私事不碍事儿的，师父和干爹不会怪罪的。”但是周九良呢？永远都是一副冷脸，“那也不行。咱专业点儿。我是你的后勤人员，得保证你的安全。”

 

唉，行吧，早就被磨的知道知足的孟鹤堂勉强把这句话当作是情话听了。

 

深深地叹了口气，孟鹤堂用钥匙打开了家门。一进门，他并没有看到想象中一片黑暗的场景，反而是惊喜地发现家里温暖昏黄的灯都亮着，桌上摆着一碗面和两道小菜。久违的家里的饭香味勾的他肚子咕咕直叫，他才想起来今天他晚饭只喝了一杯红酒。

 

周九良赤裸着上身系着围裙，发达又好看的臂肌和胸肌显露无疑。他手里端着盆汤从厨房走到饭厅，瞅见愣在门口的孟鹤堂，就招呼道：“回来啦，脱了外套，坐下吃饭吧。”

 

孟鹤堂才反应过来，原来他的小先生、他的军需官，早早下班回家是为了给他做饭，为了让他一推开家门就能闻到饭香，为了让他感受到家的气息和温暖。

 

孟鹤堂温暖感动又惊喜，没由来地鼻子一酸眼眶一热，眼泪都快要下来。他连忙把钥匙扔到门口的橱柜上，换了拖鞋脱下西装外套挂在墙上，屁颠儿屁颠儿地跟在周九良后头来到了饭厅。

 

周九良替他拉开了椅子，给他盛了一碗汤，让他先坐下吃饭，自己也坐在了对面。“今儿太晚了，随便做了点儿清淡的，你填填肚子。一晚上没吃饭光喝酒，对身体不好。吃完了就早点歇着吧。明儿不用早起，多睡会儿。”周九良还穿着那件儿两个人一起去买的围裙，两只胳膊搭在桌子上一脸无辜地看着对面的孟鹤堂，头顶钢丝球一样的卷毛儿在黄色的灯光下显得格外柔软。

 

孟鹤堂用他那双浅棕的眼睛深深地看向周九良的脸，乖巧地点了点头，问道：“你晚上吃饭了吗？”那意思是要不要再一块儿吃点。

 

“我随便吃了点。这会儿太晚了，我健身，不吃宵夜。”周九良回答，还扬了扬下巴，示意让他赶紧吃，自己就不吃了。

 

“哦。”孟鹤堂点点头，他真是饿了，低头就开始大口大口哧溜哧溜地吃面，吃的香极了，还时不时地抬头看两眼盯着他吃饭的周九良。不知道为什么他觉得周九良脸上的表情特别特别温柔。

 

就这样，孟鹤堂在周九良的注视下吃完了迟到的晚饭，而且还被他提醒别吃的太撑，六七分饱就行了，不然会胃疼睡不着觉。

 

周九良看着孟鹤堂吃完了饭，收拾收拾桌子，便把盘子碗筷等搬到厨房洗了。

 

 

 

3.

 

看着在厨房里忙活的周九良，赤裸的背上还系着围裙，饱满的背肌和逐渐宽厚起来的肩膀，健身的人特有的窄腰，还有藏在布料柔软舒适又松垮的睡裤里的翘臀……

 

刚吃饱的孟鹤堂感觉自己突然又有点饿了。

 

他轻声走到周九良背后，缓缓地靠上了他坚实的背上，头搭在他的肩膀，双手环住他的腰，鼻子里撒娇地哼出几声。

 

“先生，别闹，我洗碗呢。”周九良似乎是感受到了孟鹤堂的撒娇，只是象征性的闪了闪肩膀，示意让他别捣乱。

 

“九良……”孟鹤堂不肯撒手，手上反而抱得更紧了，他才不肯放过这个难得温柔到极致的周九良呢，“航航～”他继续撒娇喊他小名儿，“周宝宝～”每次他这么一叫，周九良就明白自己家先生这是到了要发情的节奏了。

 

用水冲干净了最后一个碗，顺便冲掉手上残留的洗洁精，周九良感觉到身后那人不肯安分下来的手已经伸进自己的裤子里撩火了。

 

孟鹤堂先是把手滑进周九良的围裙里，仔细地摸他那结实的胸肌和分明的六块腹肌。心想自己家的小先生身材可真好啊，别人可真比不过，心里就像是有一团火在燃烧，烧着烧着就烧到了下身。看被摸的人没反应，孟鹤堂就干脆把手都伸进了松垮的裤腰，竟然惊讶地发现他里面没穿内裤，于是便用双手慢慢覆上周九良半勃的性器。

 

哼，表面上装作一副性冷淡正人君子的模样，其实身体也早就起了反应嘛。孟鹤堂这边心里暗自窃喜周九良的假装正经，手上动作不停，直接覆上了那处火热，轻柔地按动揉弄，感受着那里逐渐变大变硬。他的呼吸也变得急促起来，自己也忍不住把自己的性器向前有一搭没一搭地蹭周九良的臀部。

 

就在他正自鸣得意之时，周九良猛地转过身，直接把孟鹤堂摁在了对面的墙上，湿漉漉的双手贴在他胸口薄薄的白衬衫上，不一会儿就洇湿成了透明的。周九良看着孟鹤堂的胸部被湿透了的布料贴着，若隐若现的红樱被凉意激得立起，十分色情。

 

“先生，您不是刚吃饱吗？”周九良抬起眉嘴角挑起一个痞里痞气的坏笑，看的孟鹤堂更是情动，他最受不了周九良这个表情，充满了危险……和性感。

 

“九良，我好想你……”孟鹤堂其实很喜欢这种被压制的感觉，尤其是看到这样的周九良，他感觉自己完全硬了。

 

周九良看着眼前的孟鹤堂，眼睛亮晶晶湿漉漉的，就像装满了全宇宙的星星，饱满可爱的苹果肌红彤彤的让人想咬一口，反光的鼻尖和微微撅起来的唇更是诱人……于是他也没多想，凑上去狠狠亲了一口，捏着嗓子凑到他耳边说：“先生，您还喜欢我这么穿围裙嘛？”

 

好嘛，原来这一切都是周九良早就安排计划好的！原来自己是中了这头小饿狼的计，掉进他设的陷阱里了啊。

 

周九良给自己解开围裙，团吧团吧扔在炉灶上，完全的露出自己的肌肉，然后拽着孟鹤堂的领带，把他带到了卧室，又推倒在床上。周九良脸上露出腹黑的笑容，一脸不怀好意地慢慢凑近孟鹤堂，“希望您足够听话，晚饭没吃那么饱，不然一会儿做‘饭后运动’的时候，你可能会难受。”

 

“你……！”等到孟鹤堂反应过来，这都是周九良故意使得计谋引他上钩时，他的衬衣已经被周九良一把扯开，扣子蹦了一地。周九良俯下身去咬孟鹤堂立起来的乳头，用牙齿慢慢地磨再细细地舔，舔的孟鹤堂眼睛发红，嘴里只能小声呻吟。“九……九良……”

 

“现在该我用餐了。”

 

周九良嘴里突然大力地嘬弄孟鹤堂的乳肉，狠狠地吸他小小的乳头和乳晕，引得敏感又禁不起刺激的孟鹤堂惊呼出声。周九良嘬弄了一会儿，把孟鹤堂白皙的胸部都嘬红了，才满意地转移阵地。他的舌尖划过孟鹤堂平摊的小腹，来到孟鹤堂的西装裤处支起来小帐篷。他并不着急解开皮带，而是隔着西装裤和内裤两层布料，直接张口含住了他的勃起。

 

“呜……航航……”温热的口腔包裹住自己的被布料束缚的硬挺，孟鹤堂感觉有种奇异的舒爽，让他忍不住更硬了，把手插进周九良的卷毛里轻轻揪着，不知道该推开还是按地更深，但是他还是想更直接点感受周九良的体温，“嗯……脱掉…裤子…”

 

“好嘞，007先生。”周九良给他们两个人都脱掉下身的布料，看着凌乱的孟鹤堂，他肚子里的坏水儿又忍不住往外冒了。任谁看见他家先生衣不遮体，头发凌乱，泪花闪烁的模样不想狠狠地欺负一下儿啊。还好，只有他一个人能欺负。

 

听到这个称呼，孟鹤堂猛地一颤，周九良平时只会在工作时这么叫他，生活中顶多管他叫一声先生。毕竟在他心中工作和生活不能混为一谈。可是现在……？

 

“007先生，您是不是遇上了点儿麻烦？需要帮助吗？”周九良在孟鹤堂耳边说道，“您是不是觉得您的军需官对您太冷漠，比不上别人家的？”

 

“可是您知道吗？您的搭档对你，可一点儿都不性冷淡。”说着，周九良拉过孟鹤堂的小肉手覆上了自己粗大的性器，“您瞧，这都是因为您。因为您是个会勾魂儿妖精，是个下了凡的仙子，是个让人馋嘴的猫儿。”

 

有时候，冷面冷语的人说起情话来，更为动听撩人。孟鹤堂听得害羞地不行，又情动不已，满满的情欲熏的他浑身发烫，白嫩的皮肤都染成了好看的粉色。

 

周九良舔了舔孟鹤堂打着耳洞的耳唇，这是他的一个敏感点，每次他亲这个地方的时候都会被孟鹤堂红着脸推开。

 

“您知道，这一周，我每次听见您跟别人调情的时候都会生气。一个是气你，一个是气我自己。我气我自己为什么一听见您的低音炮就忍不住地硬。”周九良好看纤细的手指玩弄着孟鹤堂红润饱满的嘴唇，孟鹤堂伸出舌尖去舔他的手指，最后干脆直接含住，在口中用舌头玩弄。

 

“窝……窝也想泥，米天晚桑碎觉都好想泥……”嘴里含着周九良的手指头，孟鹤堂说话说不太清楚。

 

手指头在孟鹤堂口腔内搅弄几下，周九良就把手指头抽了出来，用另一个更粗更大的东西取而代之了。“宝贝儿，张大嘴，来，啊。”孟鹤堂顺从地张开嘴，张口含住周九良的性器，并且用舌头细细舔过前端和凸起的筋。他玩儿的有模有样地十分卖力气，嘴里还发出啧啧的水声，好像在吃什么美味。

 

周九良享受地合上了眼睛，发出舒服的低吟。“孟孟，堂堂，好吃吗？”

 

早已将羞耻心甩到九重天外的孟鹤堂只知道点头，嘴里还发出唔唔的声音，把他吞的更深。

 

“你下面的嘴儿要吃吗？”周九良哄小孩儿一般的奶音蛊惑着孟鹤堂，用手抬起孟鹤堂的下巴，顺便蹭去他眼角的泪花。

 

孟鹤堂被他的露骨的话刺激地忍不住双手伸下去抚慰自己的勃起，他的嘴被塞得满满的说不出话，只能从喉咙深处长长地“嗯”出声。

 

周九良此时也是早已情动难耐，但还不忘了替孟鹤堂润滑避免伤了他。他捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸蛋示意他松口，被折磨得红肿的嘴唇和牵扯出来的银丝格外色情，他吐出那性器时还发出了颇为不满的哼唧声，似乎是感觉嘴里少了什么。

 

周九良拿出提前预备好的润滑，涂满了手指后先是揉弄着紧闭穴口，再缓慢地探进去一根手指，接下来两根，高热柔软的穴口紧致又潮湿，触到肠壁的某一处凸起，再轻轻一摁，如愿以偿地听到孟鹤堂变了调儿的妩媚的叫声。孟鹤堂觉得他不可言说的那处酸胀又充实，腰部一个劲儿发软，真是教人爽到噬骨的上瘾。“老公……想要……”他不想再忍受这种甜蜜的折磨，只想酣畅淋漓地来一场痛快地性爱。

 

猛然地被叫一声老公，周九良还有点没反应过来，这一嗓子千娇百媚的“老公”，让周九良忍无可忍。他抽出手指，直接用自己的小兄弟替换上来。强忍着自己的欲望，抬起孟鹤堂的双腿搭上自己的肩膀，慢慢地进入到这要人命花穴。

 

“啊——！老公……太大了，受不了……”孟鹤堂只觉得自己被对折，下身酸痛又爽利，又疼又上瘾，眼睛里的泪水一个劲儿往下流。

 

看他哭的可怜，周九良动了恻隐之心，只是缓缓地动两下，让他慢慢适应，“老婆…宝贝儿…忍着点……”周九良亲了亲孟鹤堂的嘴唇和眼角，忍得满头大汗，“我要动了。”

 

感觉他适应了一些，周九良才开始动。先是浅浅地抽插，再往后就是九浅一深有技巧地找寻他身体里的那一点。孟鹤堂感觉自己是情欲大海上的一叶扁舟，被一波一波的浪潮拍打着敏感的神经。不只是身后的快感，前面的硬挺几乎快要爆炸。

 

“你知道吗，你每次和别人调情，我都想把你摁在那人面前狠狠地操你，让他们知道你只能是我的。”周九良咬着孟鹤堂的脖颈，充满占有欲地说，这样的周九良是他平日里见不到的，这让孟鹤堂更是小声抽泣起来。

 

“他们……他们只是任务……”被顶地快要说不出话的孟鹤堂只能断断续续地说，双手抓上他的后背想要寻求一点安慰。他只要一想想自己被周九良摁在别人面前狠狠地像现在一样被操的神魂颠倒，他就感觉一阵羞耻，硬的更厉害了。

 

周九良低下头，含住孟鹤堂的嘴唇激烈地亲上一会儿又松开，两人面对面呼吸可闻，周九良额角滑落一滴汗珠甚是性感。他的表情坏坏的，没由来地让孟鹤堂感觉到一丝紧张，吞了吞口水。

 

“先生，我爱您。”他轻声说，“但是我对您今天的任务很不满意，所以我得惩罚你。”

 

“啊？”孟鹤堂心虚地连的声音都颤抖了。

 

周九良就着他俩这个姿势，将身下的孟鹤堂翻了个身，改成了背入，不出意外地看到他的后背上有一块大大的淤青。周九良眼色变得深沉，气场也有些不对了。这块儿淤青是孟鹤堂为了救一个姑娘生生挨了别人一下儿，当时他已经在耳机里提醒过他那个女人是卧底，功夫不比他差了，但是他还是下意识地扯了那姑娘过来。结果就是受了这么一块儿伤。

 

“航航……我……”孟鹤堂自知理亏，只好先服软儿道歉，“是我逞能……你别生气……”

 

周九良不听，挥起大手“啪”地一声打在了孟鹤堂的屁股蛋子上。接下来又是两下，三下。都在同一个位置上。

 

孟鹤堂没忍住“啊”地喊叫出声，连忙低声求饶：“老公，周宝宝，饶了我吧……疼……”

 

周九良果然停了手，但是抽插的动作却愈发大力起来，几乎每一次都是整根拔出再全部顶回去。但是除了下身相连的地方，周九良的身体丝毫不碰孟鹤堂，只是一味机械地操弄。孟鹤堂心里委屈，他想要周九良的体温，想要他的抚慰，想要他的触碰。他不想要这样被他毫无感情地侵犯。

 

孟鹤堂哭的更厉害了，一个劲儿不停地抽泣，“啊……我错了……呜呜……你碰碰我……求你……好不好……我以后一定听你的……啊哈……”委屈的小嗓音着实叫人心里痒痒又不忍心。

 

“先生，记住你的话。”周九良的声音冷酷，温暖的双手却环住了孟鹤堂的身体，去揉弄他被忽视已久的性器，才发现原来他已经射了一次，现在又是半硬的状态。下身的动作猛然加快，惹得孟鹤堂直呼“慢点，轻点，受不了了，要玩儿坏了。”

 

也不知道周九良的火气究竟消没消下去，反正这一晚，他摁着孟鹤堂翻来覆去地做了好几次，巨大的运动量让孟鹤堂一度怀疑他俩究竟谁才是那个出外勤的，怎么自己家坐办公室的小奶狗这么有精力。

 

“您饿了我一个星期了，小奶狗也能逼成小狼狗。好不容易放一周假，怎么着您都得给我补回来。”他记得周九良是这么在耳边跟他说的。

 

可是你还记不记得，我才是哪个负伤在身还被压的那个啊！孟鹤堂心里欲哭无泪，但是被伺候带来强烈的快感又让他无法抗拒。自己家小孩儿就是聪明啊，这种事儿做的越来越有技巧越来越熟练了，每次都让他食髓知味流连忘返。

 

累到半梦半醒之间，孟鹤堂揉着自己家小孩儿的钢丝球，鬼使神差慵懒地说了一句：“周九良，你操地哥哥真舒服，以后哥哥还来找你。”

 

不知道又戳中年轻人哪根筋儿了，一下儿又精神起来：“哥哥，你还想找别人？你记住咯，你是我的，也只能被我干。”然后又是新一轮的运动。

 

“啊啊啊啊，你……你就不能……啊……让我歇会儿吗？哼嗯……我真的不行了……呜呜呜……我不喜欢你这个小孩儿了……嗯轻点轻点儿……我错了……你根本不是小奶狗，你就是一头腹黑的饿狼……！”

 

嗯……只能说，先生，您发现地有点儿晚了。

 

 

4.

 

结果就是，孟鹤堂这一周几乎都是在床上度过的。

 

本来小辫儿还给他打电话说要出来玩一起来个四人约会的。他也答应了，没想到占有欲突然爆棚的周九良直接把手机从他手里抽出来，关机扔到一边儿。

 

“您不是答应了这一周补偿给我吗？看来您还是有力气啊，是我不够努力吗？”偏偏还配上一脸无辜的表情，惹得孟鹤堂以为好像是自己欺负他了。

 

可其实呢？周九良是看自己家先生连站起来都费劲，走路更是颤颤巍巍地，他身上被自己啃的全是红印子，遮都遮不住，这要是被辫儿哥和九郎看见，指不定怎么笑话他呢。他可不能让自己家先生被别人看了笑话捡了便宜去。他的先生只有他自己能欺负，别人，没门儿。

 

“您想吃什么，跟我说，这一周我就在家里专心致志地陪你，一心一意地喂猪。”周九良系上围裙，又是那个新时代的好丈夫模样了。跟昨天夜里两眼冒光的狼崽子感觉完全不是一个人一样。

 

说心里不暖是假的，孟鹤堂实际上爱死这种感觉了，他知道工作时他们不得不专业一些公事公办一些，因为他明白只要他有一点马虎，受伤的不止自己，更是屏幕和耳机对面那个对自己提心吊胆的人。所以他能做的只有次次都完美地完成任务，然后完完整整平平安安的回家。回到那个他们温馨安稳的小窝。这才是他真正热爱的生活。

 

“九良，让我抱抱你。”他张开双臂，被周九良抱了个满怀，“周九良，我也爱你。”

 

然后他们都露出了幸福的微笑。

 

谁说他家小先生不解风情的。他养的小孩儿，是世界上最暖最宠他的小孩儿。是世界上最棒的军需官。

 

吃着炖肉的孟鹤堂幸福地这么想着。

 

 

 

5.

 

“周九良我求求你了，你都做了一星期的葱油拌面了。我都要吃吐了！”

 

他能不能收回之前那句话？

 

“不能。”周九良如是说道，“先生您是不是还忘了什么事儿？”

 

 

 

6.

“嗯？什么事儿”

 

“这个月的战损算一下吧。”

 

“呃……内个……我去刷碗……马上回来。”

 

周九良拎猫一样拎着孟鹤堂脖子后面的衣服，拿着手里的pad一脸严肃。

 

“你给我回来。你瞅瞅，大爷可又给我发消息了。说你这个月战损又超标了。

 

你看看杨九郎的战损数据，再看看大林的，还有饼哥都比你强啊。

 

我的先生诶，您能不能让我省点心？啊？

 

下个月，炸弹耳钉①没有了。”

 

“啊——不要把！周宝宝你不能这么残忍啊！！！！”

 

 

7.

 

“诶，九郎，你说。小哥哥这都一星期不露面儿了，你说他跟九良干嘛呢？”赤裸着趴在床上抽烟的张云雷还有空想别人呢。

 

杨九郎一把把烟抢回来，熄了扔进垃圾桶，又爬上了床。

 

“您呐，就别考虑别人了。是我杨九郎提不起枪了还是你张云雷满足不了了？”

 

“啊！赶紧起来你个小眼八叉的，一天到晚你脑子里都是这事儿，污郎……嗯……别弄了……啊……”

 

 

 

8.

 

嗷呜——

 

看来这饿狼还真不少呢。

 

END

 

 

 

①不知道大家都看没看过007系列。007对爆炸钢笔有种执念，就像一种old fashion的感觉，不管武器更新换代成什么样，都得管1要一只爆炸钢笔。所以我们就经常用这个梗调侃邦德老古董。在这里换成了孟孟的单只耳钉，嘻嘻。

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然其实我是吃00Q的，蛋叔英俊的007和本喵可爱的Q。但是感觉九良更适合当军需官呢。孟孟就是很风骚（？）地在外面勾搭小姑娘之类的……  
> 本来一开始设定小张老师也是特工，跟孟孟两个人是辣手姐妹花（大雾）。后来因为受伤退居二线做后勤，选了杨九郎当自己的外勤特工。  
> 这里面桃儿就相当于M的位置，于大爷就是负责管钱的（……）  
> 因为真的很喜欢蛋叔系列的007，然后想写一个五百粉福利，于是就把喜欢的CP安插到喜欢的AU里了。想了想孟孟还是七队队长，冥冥之中这一定是有一些巧合……  
> 大概是最可爱的007了？哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
